Howard the Humper
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Howard goes to school hoping to find a girlfriend. But no one really knows his eroge thoughts, except for one Female student. Warning: Hentai and Rape.
1. The Dream

Howard The Humper

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are original. Please ask me before using them in your story.

Warning: This story is rated Mature for rape, lemons, limes, and more. This is a more extreme story than my other ones, so I might remove it later if no one's really reading it. This story was an idea that I wanted to write about. No profanity, violence, or blood. If you are under the age of 17, then you are reading at your own risk.

Chapter One: The Dream

_A 17-year-old boy was struggling, wriggling, anything to loosen the tan tentacle's grip. His short brown hair and black eyes were full of tears and sweat. The youth's body was thin and pinned against a dismal wall. His mouth was muffled by one of the tentacles as his ankles and wrists were held back by more of the seaweed monster. He could feel the thick tentacle going into his orange pants, rubbing against his manhood as it erected. The unearthly rape was taking place, as the boy didn't understand what he had done._

_His pants fell to the ground as the tentacle penetrated his anal hole, causing him to loudly yelp. His stomach was beginning to inflate from the creature's abnormal fluid that was flowing briskly into his hole, and shooting out from the tentacle's petite mouth. He felt his defenses weakening, as his body was growing rounder, accepting the teasing from the monster that was wrapped around his shaft. The boy then sensed the monster's moans and groans, the both of them about to have an orgasm._

"Oh!" The teenager puffed. He sat straight up, still sensing the sensual bodily effects from the horrid dream. The entire room was pitch black as he leaned towards the right, tugging on a knob as the light penetrated his eyes. His hair was brown and his beetle eyes were the same as in his nightmare, but his body was rotund. It had been for the past several years, which sometimes irritated him. His azure lamp was sitting on a cinnamon desk, which was beside his sapphire bed. The covers were blue, as his sheets were white.

"Another wet dream," he sighed. His chubby hands were rubbing his eyes as he overlooked the time 6:23 A.M. on his clock, which was on his brown dresser across from the bed. The dorm room walls were white with a few framed paintings. There was also an emerald journal beside the clock, the words "Howard's Journal" written across it. After the blurry vision was lifted from his eyes, he glanced down at the lump poking through the bed covers. Howard knew what it was as he smirked.

'I wonder which lucky girl will get that today,' he contemplated. The frisky thoughts and imaginations of him humping with a random girl were encouraging the bulge to ejaculate. "Wait. Not yet," he moaned. He threw back his bed sheets and covers as _it_ was exposed. His chest, legs, arms, and face were bare, but his crimson boxers covered his hips and thighs. His four-inch-wide and ten-inch-long shaft was fully erected and hardened, causing his shorts to be stretched upwards.

'Yes…I think I can hold it back for a while. I better not release _it_ just yet,' he grinned. Howard had been a pervert for a year now, studying the school girls, and hoping that one day, one of them would love him for who he was. He was one of the few plump male students at Summer Heights High School, so not many people talked to him. He quickly tumbled onto the floor and then sauntered to his dresser, picking out a fresh uniform as he scurried to the bathroom.

After a shower and change of clothes, Howard was on his way to class. He exited his room and locked the door, heading down the pale apartment hallway. He didn't like the fact that the school was named after summer when it was wintertime, which it was as he went out into the chilly January weather through the transparent double doors. He could see the other students up ahead, the 7:25 A.M. warning bell sounding in the distance.

'I better hurry to school! I don't want to be late again,' he bellowed. His shoes slammed onto the sidewalk, his cheeks turning red. Luckily his dorm was close to the building. He had been living there for two years, ever since he left home to finish the last two years of high school. It was the only school around that didn't bully him, but it was about an hour away from his house, so he moved to the nearby apartment.

'Yes! Made it!' He passed through the blue double doors and into the pale hallway, crimson lockers on each side of the path. The outside of the building was made of brown bricks with some translucent glass windows. The classroom was to the right as he stepped into it, the late bell ringing from outside.

"Sit down, Howard," his teacher scolded. He was a man with a gray suit and hair, his blue eyes piercing.

"Yes sir," the boy mumbled. He sat in his usual seat, which was in the very back, beside a girl. Her hair was long and a dark shade of green, her eyes a light emerald color. She was 16-years-old and a sophomore. Her name was Mamiko, and she was Howard's only female friend.

"Now turn to page 73 of your reading," the professor explained. "Most of you didn't understand this yesterday, so we're going over it again." Some students moaned, but Howard's mind was already distracted. He was glancing at the various female students within the class, sensing the lump in his pants erecting already. "Cindy, begin reading please." His entire uniform was blue with pants and a jacket. The girls were wearing sapphire as well with jackets and miniskirts. Their leggings were white and reached their knees.

"The bunny went into the forest," she began. Howard wasn't paying any attention, perverted thoughts pacing through his mind. He then remembered his dream as he pictured a girl with long blue hair being attacked by tentacles. She was standing up and reading as her silver eyes were glaring at the book in her right hand.

"Mamiko, what's her name?" Howard whispered. The girl looked up from her book and then opened her mouth.

"That's Tricia. She's a sophomore, too," she responded.

'Tricia…What a beautiful name,' Howard thought. 'She's my next target for sure.' With that, he took out his green journal, opening up to a blank page.

_January 5__th__,_

_I had a dream about tentacles again. I think I'll try to go for Tricia today. She's in my English Class. I can't wait to release '_it.'

He shut the book immediately, hoping that his teacher didn't notice. He slipped it beneath the novel they were reading from, and then continued studying the girl. She had sat down as a boy continued reading aloud.

'16, huh? Sort of young, but old enough,' Howard chortled to himself. He then pictured ways of asking her out, then the relieving intercourse. The bell rung again as the students scurried out of the classroom.

"Remember to read chapter seven!" the teacher hollered. Howard had already packed up his things, pursuing after the girl known as Tricia. He stood over her, blushing.

"T…Tricia?" he stammered. The female glanced upwards.

"Yes?" she inquired. Her right hand was in her backpack as she was putting her books away.

"Want to have dinner at my place tonight?" He bit his lower lip, hoping that she didn't see the lump in his pants.

"Sure. You live at the apartment, right? Which room number? And what time?" she added. Howard chuckled.

'She totally fell for it! Yes!' "Um 6:00 in room 138."

"All right. I'll be there," Tricia retorted. "Wait. What should I wear?" Her left hand was on her chin as she paused.

'Oh! Sexy! I think my nose is bleeding.' "A dress or skirt is fine." Half of the time, the girls actually accepted his offer. He felt like it was pity, but he didn't care.

"Okay. See you later." With that, she shut her bag and then went into the hallway.

"I can't believe she said yes," Mamiko whined. "You're not going to do you-know-what, are you?" She looked up at his face, which was beat red.

"Of course I am. I had the tentacle dream again, so I can't help myself today," Howard sneered.

"Oh brother." Mamiko had her right hand on her forehead, shaking it as her hair shifted. "You better ask her first. The moment that the school administrators or apartment people find out what you're doing, you'll get expelled. Can't you just release _it _at home or something?" Her hands were by her sides, her eyes glimmering with worry.

"But it's not the same," he uttered. "And one day, a girl will like it and accept me for who I am. That's the goal, remember?" His right hand formed a fist as she flinched.

"I do. Well call me when it's over." She left as well, the boy alone in the classroom.

6:48 P.M.

Tricia was wearing a light blue dress with thin straps that went down to her knees. A cerulean bow was in her hair as well. They had just finished eating pizza on his dorm room table, which was in the miniature kitchen beside his bedroom door.

"That was delicious. Thanks for inviting me over," Tricia smiled.

"Oh we're not done yet," Howard smirked. He stood up from his chair as his uniform pants contained a bulge.

"What do you mean?" the girl frowned.

"The real reason I invited you over, is so that we could share our juices," he admitted.

"Huh?" She was bewildered, not able to interpret his want.

"We're going to have some fun…In my room." He then grasped her right wrist, tugging her upwards.

"Hey! Let go!" Tricia squealed. He then opened his bedroom door, and walked towards his bed. It was neat and entirely flat, prepared for the occasion. He then threw her onto the floor, her back against the bed.

"Do you see this?" Howard chuckled. He pointed at his pants, exposing his erecting manhood. The girl didn't do anything but stare, panicking from the event about to occur. "Suck it, or I'll tease you so much that you'll come as much as you possibly can." The female felt like she had no choice, sitting on her knees as she unzipped his pants. His white boxers were below, the member still pointing towards the ceiling.

'He's mean!' Tricia thought. She then removed his boxers, watching as his thick shaft appeared. His clothes fell to the floor as she grasped his balls, and began wrapping her right hand around it. Howard moaned, pleased by her masturbation.

"You're a natural," he complimented. "Are you sure that you haven't been wanting this?" The female didn't respond, sticking her mouth over the pinnacle of his member, and sucking hard. Howard groaned again, his sounds becoming louder. Her mouth was moving up and down, her tongue flicking the sides of it. "Yes! Feel its length!"

He then motioned her to stop, and she pulled away. "Now it's my turn to tease you." He grabbed her hips and placed her onto his bed.

"No! Don't touch me!" Tricia cried.

"It's too late," Howard explained. He seized her ankles and widened her legs, removing her pink panties. Pre-cum was trickling from her pussy as the boy laughed. "You're wet. That proves that you want me."

"You're wrong!" she argued. The girl then moaned, his tongue furiously licking her pussy. Her arms fell back as she groaned, his mouth suckling on her clit and thighs. His hands were still holding onto her legs, her body on the edge of the bed. He then stopped and grinned.

'It's finally time,' he thought.

"What are you doing?" Tricia asked, curious about why he wasn't touching her.

"You know what's next," Howard said. He shifted himself forward, easing his shaft into her pussy. The youth felt his manhood as she blushed.

"No! Stop! Help! Someone help!" The pinnacle was shoved into her pussy, her walls stretching. He then grasped her thighs, holding her close to his hips. She felt a jolt of discomfort, his member penetrating her genitalia.

"I don't think anyone can hear you. Just relax. This won't hurt." He then bucked his hips, causing a loud moan from Tricia as his shaft was thrashed into her. He didn't stop there, shoving his member in and out, feeling the pinnacle go deeper with each hump of his hips.

"It hurts!" she screamed. Tears were falling down her cheeks, the intercourse continuing. Howard could feel her walls suckling on his shaft, knowing that she was lying.

"You like it, don't you?" he laughed. He was ramming his member into her pussy, each buck building up the ejaculation. 'Yes. I can feel the semen from the dream and now increasing and blending. She's going to be filled for sure.' Tricia could feel her bodily defense weakening, unable to struggle. The orgasm was growing as the man bucked, humped, rammed, thrashed, and shoved his member in and out of her virginity. She sensed his shaft about to reach her sensitive spot, which would unleash overwhelming pleasure and the orgasm. The pain was altering into pleasure, his member humping briskly.

"I'm coming…Soon…" Tricia muttered. Her hands were gripping the bed, her skirt thrown back onto her stomach.

"Yes! Here _it _comes!" Howard moaned. The ejaculation was about to pop, his pinnacle reaching all the way in. He then rammed is shaft into her firmly, and held it inside.

"No! Don't come inside me!" Tricia wailed. It was too late. Howard bucked his hips once more, triggering the orgasm. He felt his member ejaculate, beginning to release semen into the depths of her pussy. He grunted as he grasped her thighs, holding her close, hoping to get all of it inside. The girl continued screaming, feeling the hot sticky substance shoot into her pussy. It was increasing rapidly, inflating her walls.

"It feels so good! There's so much of it!" Howard beamed. He felt more and more semen flow out of his shaft, almost like that there was more than he expected. Ten seconds had already passed, her pussy beginning to be full.

'I'm going to explode!' Tricia thought. He finally stopped, letting out a final groan. He then shifted his clothes beneath her thighs, preparing to remove his shaft and release the semen. He then eased his member out of her pussy, watching as a puddle of cum and semen dropped onto the floor.

"Thanks for dropping by, Tricia," Howard smiled. "That really helped." 'One victim down, who knows how many more to go.' She continued crying, feeling the semen continue to drip out of her clit.

End of Chapter One


	2. Ambitions

Chapter Two: Ambitions

It had been a few days since the date with Tricia. Howard was unable to have any "wet" dreams for a while, so he was feeling hollow as he sat down in class.

"Hey Howard," Mamiko squeaked. They had five minutes before the first class would start. The teacher was already behind his desk, writing English sentences across the board with white chalk.

"Oh hello Mamiko," Howard retorted. He glanced at her as he watched her open her mouth.

"Are you picking someone else?" she wondered aloud. "Tricia hasn't come to school for days. I'm guessing that you did 'it' to her."

"You're right." He paused, feeling nauseated from the schoolwork that was about to happen. There were several sentences already on the board and more. Howard disliked English since it always put him to sleep. "And no, I haven't been choosing another girl for a few days now. I'm building up for the next one." With that, he smirked to himself.

"All right." 'Man, I feel sorry for the girls that he's done sex with. I hear that he can come more than any boy in this school can,' Mamiko thought.

"Turn your books to page 83," the professor sneered. It was seconds after the bell sounded in the hallway, a few late students sauntering into the classroom. A boy began reading from the lengthy paragraphs; Howard's eyes glaring across the room.

'I haven't had any wet dreams to inspire me, but I might as well look while I have the time,' he contemplated. The teacher would usually go around the room, asking each student to read a passage, and then summarize it. It took a while for Howard and Mamiko to be picked since they were all the way in the back of the classroom. He then noticed the back of a girl's head, her long lavender hair with a white bow in the back.

'She's cute,' Howard chortled to himself. 'I think her name is Violet.' A girl was reading as his eyelids began to droop, drowsiness already overcoming him. Within seconds, he was dreaming, his hands falling onto his desk beside his opened book.

Violet was walking through a cave. The walls weren't the normal gray as she bit her lower lip. She felt like she was in someone's stomach, the entire area a shade of crimson and pink. Her scarlet eyes scanned the shadow up ahead. Violet then gasped, several cherry red tentacles reaching towards her at a fast pace.

"_Oh no!" she wailed. Just as she pivoted, a tentacle had grasped her right ankle, tossing the student to the ground. More tentacles wrapped around her arms, legs, and waist, pinning her upwards, and holding her against the wall. She began struggling, wriggling, anything to loose herself from the monster's wrath._

_It wasn't long until tentacles penetrated her sapphire school uniform, digging beneath her jacket and skirt. "Get off of me!" Violet screamed. Her attire was bulging from the thick tentacles, a pair of them rubbing against her chest, and another masturbating her panties. She then heeded a 'rip' as her panties and shirt were torn apart, exposing her vulnerabilities._

"_No!" A tentacle then muffled her cry. She then watched as three different tentacles emerged, and each one with a flower on its end. The centered presence shot forward and went between her legs. She was unable to see anything as a jolt of pain went through her spine. The tentacle had shoved itself into her pussy; the tip stuck inside, and the petals gripping onto her clit. Violet then shrieked as the unearthly rape took place._

_The tentacle inside her genitalia grew in size, stretching her walls. It began sliding in and out, the discomfort turning into pleasure. Tears strolled down her blushed cheeks as the tentacle began transforming, something enveloping…_

"Howard!" Mamiko exclaimed. She nudged his chubby right arm with her left elbow, signaling that it was almost their turn to read. Howard luckily didn't snort, gazing ahead to see that a boy a row ahead of them was standing up. The dream was still hazing his thoughts and feelings, the feeling of arouse and hunger for sex firmly between his legs.

'Dang…I'm so hard…' Howard grunted. He looked down at his pants to see a large lump, his manhood still reacting to his reverie. He placed his left hand over it, keeping his book open with the other. 'Well, at least I have a new target. Unfortunately, I have to hold it in for a while.' The images of Violet and the tentacle flashed in his mind, making him eager for the class to end.

The bell sounded several minutes later, the students dashing into the hallway towards the next class. Violet was one of the few girls left, and also Mamiko.

"Mamiko," Howard whispered. "I just had another you-know-what." The girl glanced at his pants, understanding what he was talking about.

"Who are you asking?" she inquired.

"Violet." With that, he got up from his seat, and headed over to the purple-haired girl across the room. She had red eyes like in the dream, doing some last minute studying for her next class. "Hello there."

"Hm?" she looked up into his eyes, wondering why he was standing there. "What is it, Howard, right?"

"Yes," he responded. "Do you…Want to go out on a date with me?" He could tell that his face was turning red, his words beginning to stutter.

"Tonight? Um tomorrow might be better. I have a huge test tomorrow," the female sighed. "Where and what time would you like to meet? I'll put it into my schedule." Violet was a very modest girl, also very organized and one of the top students of the class.

"How about…7:00 at the movies?" Howard asked. He grasped his hands together.

"Sure. I'll see you there." The girl got up from her seat, departing from the room.

"Well at least she's picking the outfit," Mamiko interrupted. "Are you sure that you can hold it all in for another day?" She looked at Howard, whose face was normal color.

"Oh yeah. The longer I wait, the better," he grinned. "Um, are we chatting online tonight?" Mamiko and Howard sometimes would talk online with their cameras, most often not chatting about school.

"Yep. I'll talk to you later then." She waved and then followed him out of the door.

It was about 9:28 P.M., Mamiko watching Howard on her computer screen. The camera atop of her laptop was flashing, illuminating the dismal keyboard. Howard was also viewing Mamiko on the computer, their fingers typing on the keyboard, responding to each other's messages. The microphone was off on both ends, not wanting to disturb any of the next door roommates.

Mamiko: _Which movie are you going to see with Violet?_

Howard: _Does it matter? We're going in for five minutes, and then hopefully straight to the restroom. _Howard was feeling frisky, still attempting to hold back the urge to ejaculate.

Mamiko: _Oh I see. Do you think that she'll get your message though? I mean she is really smart._ Mamiko could tell that Howard was really in the mood, his face completely pink.

Mamiko: _Wait. What are you thinking about? _There was a short pause, and then Howard leaned forward, typing with his thick hands.

Howard: _I'm thinking that you should help me build up some more of 'it.' You look bored anyway. _Mamiko totally understood what he wanted her to do, but she didn't feel like doing it.

Mamiko: _Now? It might take a while. _Her silky green pajamas contained long pants and a tang top. _You're such a pervert you know._

Howard: _I don't care. I'll be watching something else at the same time._ Mamiko remembered that the both of them would sometimes watch Hentai together, showing their reactions to the videos and the short clips. She then opened a video from her computer, watching a girl and a boy teasing each other.

Howard: _Are you doing it?_ His right hand had unzipped his pants; gripping his member, and feeling it harden from his warm fingertips.

Mamiko: _Yeah. _Her right hand was already in her panties, poised to masturbate for the friend on the computer. Howard was also watching the video, holding in a few moans. Mamiko began rubbing her pussy, letting out a groan. Howard watched in delight, excited by her misconduct.

Howard: _Yes! I can feel 'it' building up! _He continued watching, gazing at Mamiko as she grimaced.

7:07 P.M., the next day

It was already seven minutes into the movie, Howard sitting on Violet's right. He couldn't help but glance at her skirt, with her legs close together. She was wearing a white tang top with a purple jacket, her skirt also purple. White leggings went up to her knees. The screen was across the entire wall, several rows of red seats with some people sitting on them.

'She's not feeling it,' Howard thought. Some girls in the past would have been in the restroom with him by now, but Violet was entirely different. She continued watching the movie, overlooking Howard's gaze. 'Man. I guess I have to do it by force.' He then tapped her on the shoulder as she turned towards him.

"Yes Howard?" she uttered. Her hands were in her lap, as they didn't flinch.

"I need to use the restroom. I don't want to go alone. You don't mind, do you?" he lied. She nodded her head and pursued after him, the two of them exiting the dismal room. The light penetrated their eyes as they squinted for a moment. The floor was a mix of red, gold, and blue carpet. The walls were white with several advertisements across them.

"There it is," Violet pointed. The restrooms were above the stairs. They went up, holding onto the flaxen railing. The two different rooms were across from one another in a corner of the room. "I'll wait here."

"I can't go in there alone," Howard complained. His large sapphire shirt and emerald pants contrasted her light colored attire.

"Won't I get in trouble?" the girl asked. Her hands were still by her sides, grasping her pale purse.

"Nah. Just tell them that we're related." He then grabbed her right hand, tugging her into the men's room. No one was by the sinks as he smirked. The walls were tiled with streaks of crimson and flaxen. The stalls were also a shade of cherry. Each sink had a mirror above it.

"I've never been in the men's room before," Violet uttered. They then entered into one of the stalls, the door shut immediately behind them. "Wait. I have to watch?" The girl was frowning, feeling crammed as Howard took up most of the stall space with his body.

"No. I'm not doing that," he explained. "We're going to make out."

"What?" Violet was bewildered. "You asked me out on a date to make out in a restroom?" Her hands were pinned against the stall door, hoping that escape was a sudden option.

"More than that Sweetie," Howard grinned. He then leaned towards her, kissing her on the right cheek. "Don't you want to do the same?"

"You're a pervert!" Violet gasped. "No! I want to go home! Let me out!" Before she had time to say another word, he was already feeling her thighs with his right hand, causing her to moan. She was pinned against the door, his right hand going up her skirt as she blushed.

"See? You've been wanting this all along," he sneered. "If you were a true virgin, you would have been out of here by now."

"That's not…True…" Violet stammered. He then got on his knees, licking her legs with his tongue. He sensed pre-cum trickling down her thighs, her lime panties soaked.

"You're a sensitive one," Howard teased. He then pulled back her skirt, rubbing his right index finger across her clothed clit. The girl moaned.

"Stop…" Violet wailed. He pulled down her underwear, kissing her thighs with his lips.

"If you're moaning now, I wonder what you'll be doing later," Howard taunted. He then sucked on her pussy with his mouth, heeding another groan. She began falling to the floor, placing her left hand onto his shoulder, and holding herself up.

"No…!" His tongue then penetrated her clit, slipping in and out, flicking her walls. He then pulled away, standing up, unzipping his pants.

"Now it's your turn," Howard ordered. She looked at his bare hips, flinching from the erected shaft. With tears in her eyes, she sat down between his legs, and stuck her mouth over the pinnacle. She began suckling, licking the sides of his member with her tongue. Howard grunted, sensing the ejaculation building up.

"That's enough. Lean against the wall," he snapped. Violet nodded, placing her chest against the tiled wall, standing over the pale toilet. She knew what was going to come next, her body wanting the thick insertion.

"Hurry…Howard," Violet groaned. 'Did I just say that?!' The girl wheezed, flinching from her comment. The boy smirked, heeding her reply. Her fingertips were gripping the edges of her clit, widening the opening of her genitalia, and her legs spread apart. Howard chuckled, his right hand grasping her midriff, the other taking aim with his shaft.

"Okay then. Let's see how loud those noises of yours get," he retorted. Violet moaned as the pinnacle of his member rubbed against her clit. He then bucked his hips, a jolt of pain and discomfort coursing through the victim. She shrieked, her hands clenching into tiny fists, tolerating the startling penetration. Howard's left hand then cupped her chest, his hips swaying back and forth, his shaft sliding in and out of her pussy.

"Oh!" Violet loudly groaned. The intercourse had already become pleasurable, the orgasm close with each hump of his hips. His right hand held her close, his eyes watching as his shaft went in and out between her butt cheeks. Violet sensed the orgasm building up, her face completely red with blush and sweat.

"Come on and rap this up," Howard sung. His left hand seized her hip, both of his hands holding her body against his, readying himself for what he had been awaiting for all day. His hips bucked, humped, thrashed, shoved, and slammed, his member penetrating her briskly and deeply. She could feel the pinnacle and thick length going in further with each push, almost reaching her sensitive spot.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. Her surroundings were beginning to change as the temperature of the room almost like it was increasing, her walls suckling on his presence, and her legs trembling.

'Just a few more shoves should do it,' Howard thought. Each thrust of his member was causing the female to moan or groan, making his body react strongly and build up semen. He rasped her a few more times, and then held his shaft inside her, the girl's butt cheeks against his hips.

"Why did you stop?" Violet inquired. Tears were strolling down her cheeks, wanting his shaft to pierce her tense pussy.

"Heh. Are you about to come?" Howard wondered. He felt the ejaculation in his manhood, the shaft hardened and erected.

"Y…Yes," Violet whispered. She nodded her head, feeling his balls rub against her butt cheeks.

"All right then," the boy grinned. He pulled his hips back a little, and then slammed his body against hers, a blaring yelp from the student's mouth. He humped with teeming force several times, the ejaculation about to pop. Her body was bouncing from each push of his hips.

"I'm coming!" Violet groaned. His member had reached her delicate place; releasing the orgasm and overwhelming pleasure. Howard felt her warm sticky cum engulfing his member, hoping that it would be his turn to immediately come. It had been several seconds of numbing in Violet's pussy, the ejaculation delayed.

'Why am I not coming?' Howard contemplated. He didn't want to move his member, the position in a perfect spot within her walls. With a loud grunt, he forced his shaft, finally feeling the ejaculation burst forth, shooting hot semen into her pussy from the reliving release. Violet began wailing, tears strolling down her cheeks as she felt his seed envelop her irritated walls.

'There's so much of it!' Violet cried. Howard groaned, moaned, grunted, and exhaled, watching as semen dripped down her thighs.

"Oh yeah! You're getting a full load, Hun!" Howard teetered. Several more seconds passed as the last drop of semen was added to her pussy, anymore of it possibly causing her genitalia to burst. He then eased his member out of her pussy, a stream of semen falling into the toilet below. They were both panting, exhausted from the sexual intercourse. "Thanks for being my date. You were excellent." Violet dropped to her knees, tears forming into her eyes as she wept.

'You tricked me, Howard,' Violet thought. 'Hopefully one of these days, you'll face the consequences for your actions.'

End of Chapter Two


	3. Suspicion

Chapter Three: Suspicion

Howard was in his room, contemplating as he stared at the ceiling from his desk chair. He had a few books open across the surface of the structure, his work unfinished. It had been a few days since he went with Violet to the movies.

'How many girls did I mate with this week?' he thought. 'Man, I am a pervert, just like Mamiko said.' His right hand slammed onto his desk, his face beat red from embarrassment. 'I can't help it. I keep having 'wet' dreams and then I need a release.' He pivoted and opened up the top drawer to his desk, removing the emerald journal from the slot as he shut it.

'Hm. And why did I not ejaculate quickly when I was with Violet?' he continued. A pen was in his right hand as his left palm was scrolling through the pages. There were over fifty female names; each one paired with a dream. He added in Violet and some other girls, gazing at his list for a moment. He added it up to three girls from the previous week, another page filled with writing.

'Well, I think it's time for bed. I'll talk to Mamiko about it tomorrow.' With that, he tossed the journal back into his drawer, shutting off the lamp as he headed into the bathroom, doing his daily nighttime routines. It wasn't long before he was in bed, sensing the heat from his body swell beneath the bed covers. His eyes shut, last seeing the plain ceiling above.

_Mamiko was sitting at her desk in school. Her sapphire miniskirt and jacket fit well, exposing her black ribbon on her chest. She wasn't wearing any panties as her skirt hid her dry skin. Just as she stood up, a cinnamon colored dog ran up to her, wagging its tail furiously. It was about five feet long and a foot tall from the ground._

"_Why hello there," Mamiko smiled. She put her right hand forward, petting the dog's silky hair. It wasn't long before the dog barked, signaling that it was happy. Mamiko removed her hand, expecting the dog to scurry off. "Run along now." The animal didn't budge, continuing to shake its tail. _

_It barked again, this time biting the hem of her skirt with its mouth, tugging her downwards. "Hey! What are you doing?" Mamiko was frightened, falling onto the tiled floor as her legs spread out beneath her. The dog let go, then dove forward, its head burrowing beneath her skirt. Her hands immediately grabbed the dog's back as her face blushed._

"_No! Stop!" Her skirt was covering the dog's head, concealing the dog's misconduct. She heeded the sound of licking, a few moans coming from her mouth as she wailed. The dog then lifted its head, its eyes gazing at her. "You're a bad dog!" The creature didn't listen, still wagging its tail in delight. It then jumped onto her chest, pinning her to the floor._

"_Ah! Get off me!" Mamiko yelled with tears strolling down her cheeks. Her hair spread across the floor beneath her, her arms by her head. She knew what was coming next as she attempted to order the dog with various demands. The dog didn't respond, placing its lower body over her pussy, shaking its tail with delight as the unearthly rape began._

Howard awoke with a start, chilled sweat engulfing his face. It was 2:56 A.M., a few hours before his alarm would sound.

'Mamiko…That was an…Awkward dream,' he thought. He had always been her friend and nothing more. The idea of that possibly changing crossed his mind, his member bulging and erecting beneath the bed sheets. He yawned and then rolled over, falling into a deep sleep.

The Next Day

"Howard. Are you okay?" Mamiko asked. They were in class sitting beside one another, Howard glancing at her when she wasn't looking. They had several minutes before class began, most of the other students chatting to one another.

"Do you own a dog?" he interrupted.

"No. A cat, but not a dog. Why do you ask?" she inquired.

"Does it ever lick you?" he added, stammering a little with uneasiness.

"Not really. Wait, did you dream…About me?" she gasped. Her right hand was on her chest, her eyes widened.

"Sort of…Yeah," Howard admitted.

"Oh no. You're not having sex with me, Howard!" Mamiko snapped.

"Can I at least explain what happened?" he croaked.

"No!" She folded her arms, glaring at him with dismay.

"Can I give you something for your Birthday at least?" he asked. Her expression altered into a smile.

"Of course. But that isn't until next week," Mamiko explained.

"I know. I haven't even bought it yet," Howard added.

"Well, you're welcome to come over whenever you want to deliver it," Mamiko giggled.

Several hours later…

Howard was sitting at his desk, the lamp illuminating the book obverse of him.

'I don't know what to get Mamiko for her Birthday,' he thought. 'That dog dream keeps coming into my head. If I don't do something, then I might blow.' He implored around his room for something to distract him. He looked out his window to see a blond girl walking by. 'Yeah! That will help me!' Howard immediately got up from his chair, opening the door and then shutting it as he puffed, pursuing after the youth.

A few days later….

Howard was at his locker, studying the students that sauntered by his position. He was contemplating about the recent events.

'I can't believe that I still haven't gotten Mamiko anything for her Birthday yet,' he thought. 'Well, at least I don't remember that dream. It was so creepy.' He shut his blue locker door, listening to a few girls giggle to his left. 'That's right! I've been dating a few girls for the last few days to keep me distracted! I better not let her know. She'll just call me a pervert again.' He was heading for his next class, pondering about what to get his best friend for her upcoming special day.

Mamiko's Birthday

"Who is it?" Mamiko asked. She leaned against her dorm room door, peeping out of the hole to see Howard's buff chest. "Oh! Howard!" With a laugh, she opened the door, inviting the friend into her dorm room. None of her roommates would be there until tomorrow since it was a three-day weekend for the students. "Come in!"

"Thanks." He looked at Mamiko. She was wearing a black jacket with a light blue skirt, pale leggings up to her knees. His attire was a white T-Shirt with blue jeans, casual yet tightly fitting. The crimson wrapped gift was in his right hand, hoping that Mamiko didn't see it.

"Make yourself comfortable. No one else will be coming for the rest of the day," she explained. Howard sat on her wooden chair, studying her dorm room. Her light blue bed was against the far wall, the window right above it. A white dresser was across from the bed. The wooden desk contained her dismal laptop, the computer camera to the right of it.

Another bed was on the opposite wall, which was beside Mamiko's resting-place. In the other room was the kitchen and a scarlet couch, a door leading to the other two roommate's bedroom.

"Your room is bigger than mine," Howard complained.

"That's because there's four of us in here and not just one," she giggled. The girl sat on her roommate's bed, her toes facing Howard as her legs were close together. "So…What's that?" Her eyes were glimmering, staring at the present.

"It's for you. Happy Birthday, Mamiko," Howard smirked. Her petite hands gripped the gift, placing it onto her lap, and immediately ripping the wrapping paper. A white box appeared as she tossed the paper onto the floor.

"Huh?" She seemed bewildered, wondering what was inside.

"Open that, too," Howard encouraged. Her fingers bent back the cardboard slates, her eyes widening.

"You got me…A vibrator?" Mamiko roared. Her eyebrows were raised, her expression full of surprise. She pulled out the thick purple vibrator, the bottom of it silver. The colored section was soft yet smooth. A pale wireless controller came out next with On and Off.

"This way you can have pleasure without having to touch yourself," Howard admitted. "…Do you hate it?"

"Nah. Thanks Howard. I've always wanted one." She stood up and walked over to the boy, embracing him into a hug.

"You're welcome." Howard watched as she sat back down, her eyes gazing closely at the toy. "Can I ask you something?" The girl looked up.

"Sure. What is it?" Mamiko was curious, fidgeting on the bed.

"Can you…Try it on?" he continued.

"Now?" She gave him a puzzled look as he opened his mouth.

"I want to make sure that it's the right size," he lied. 'Actually, I want to see Mamiko do it in person. I've always seen her teased behind the computer screen. And well, I wonder how she would react to something else teasing her like that dog did in that dream.'

"Well all right." Mamiko stood up, handing Howard the controller, the vibrator in her right hand. "I'll go put it in. Be right back!" She scurried to the bathroom, shutting the wooden door behind her. It was next to the kitchen, located between both bedrooms. She came back a minute later, her face already pink with embarrassment.

"Is it in?" Howard razzed. The girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs side by side with her hands on her lap. She gently nodded.

"If you don't believe me, then turn it on," she uttered. Howard obeyed, turning the knob between On and Off. Mamiko squeaked, flinching, attempting to hold in a moan. "Wow…It's not like…How I imagined it…To be." Each word was stuttered, the vibrator buzzing from beneath her skirt, and shaking her pussy. She felt it buck, slipping in and out, the bottom of it poking through her panties.

"Do you like it?" Howard grinned. He sensed his member erecting, taunted by watching the girl squirm for the past several minutes.

"Y…Yeah," she whined. Her eyes shut a few times, mild moans and groans coming from her tiny mouth. She felt uneasy with Howard staring at her, feeling like she was being tested, or that he was expecting something grand to happen.

Pre-cum was dampening her panties, trickling down her thighs. Howard continued gazing at her, his shaft bulging and hardening from her sounds.

"Ready for a higher setting?" Howard whispered.

"S…Sure…" Mamiko puffed. Her hands were clasping between her legs, cupping her pussy as she felt the vibrations. Howard's finger placed the knob at On, causing the female to loudly groan. Sweat was trickling down her face as she tightened her legs. The vibrator was humping, slamming, and slipping in further than she expected.

Mamiko was leaning forward; her hands low beneath her skirt as she moaned. Howard's left hand was cupping the lump in his pants, the dream coming back into his thoughts. The boy couldn't remove his eyes off her, teased by her discomforting expression and sounds. He envisioned the dog being between her legs, almost like she was giving off the same reactions as from the reverie.

"Howard…I'm…Coming…" Mamiko groaned. The vibrator was reaching her sensitive spot, the orgasm about to occur. Howard wasn't listening, overwhelmed by his hardened shaft. The rubbing of his hand was causing it to erect, as the ejaculation was about to pop. He noticed that watching Mamiko for the past several minutes was building up semen and causing him to be heavily turned on.

"I think…I am, too…" Howard grunted. The bulge in his pants was increasing in size, his shaft hardening and swelling. Mamiko arched her back, wailing as she felt the orgasm engulf her pussy. The vibrator continued, the humping toy giving off staggering pleasure.

"You can stop it now," Mamiko ordered. Howard turned the vibrator off, but continued rubbing the clothed cunt.

'If I keep this up, I'll come in my pants,' Howard thought. 'But…It feels so good…I don't want to stop.' Mamiko watched as Howard's hand squeezed and masturbated the concealed member, with his face beat red and full of sweat.

"Stop! You'll ruin your pants," she gasped. Howard overlooked her, groaning and moaning, as the ejaculation was about to pop. He cupped it a few more times, then pulled his hand away, widening his legs apart. Mamiko stared at his pants as the lump shifted, tugging his clothing inches upward.

"I'm coming!" Howard loudly groaned. "I'm really coming!" He grasped the sides of his chair with his hands, shutting his eyes, and gritting his teeth, as it happened. A wet spot formed atop of the bulge, spreading out rapidly across his pants. He continued moaning, releasing a somewhat large amount of semen, and ignoring the ruining of his clothes.

The ejaculation stopped, Mamiko's eyes widened. Howard puffed, glancing down to see most of his pants damp and sticky. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!" Mamiko placed her hands onto the bed.

"Is there more?" she asked. Howard nodded.

"Yeah. I might blow if you do something naughty," he laughed. Mamiko bit her lower lip.

'I don't know what to do. He's already wet his pants, but he's ready to do it again,' she thought. 'Maybe I should let him have sex with me. After all, I'm still teased from the vibrator.' She got off the bed, pulling down her panties, and tossing it to the side. She removed the vibrator as well, placing it atop of the underwear. "Okay Howard. You can mate with me."

"What?!" Howard gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's better than doing it in your pants again." She lay across the bed, widening her legs. "Come on." Howard stood up, sauntering towards the bed in a daze.

'Is she kidding? She usually has a fit whenever I even mention sex,' Howard thought. He removed his pants and boxers, throwing them onto the floor. His member was still erect. He sat on the bed, putting her legs over his. "You know, this is sort of what happened in that dream."

"Oh?" Mamiko questioned. Her arms were thrown back as her hands were parallel to her eyes. She bit her lower lip, as her legs felt awkward and heavy from the boy's rotund body being wrapped around hers.

"Want to hear about my dream now?" he sneered.

"Not really. And I think it's better if we do this on the edge. You're…Crushing me," she whined. She also knew that they were on her roommate's bed. The male immediately slipped off the bed and watched the girl scurry to the other mattress as she lay beside the bottom of the bed covers. Howard then walked over as Mamiko spread her legs apart. "There. This way I'll be more comfortable."

'She sure is picky,' Howard moaned. "Are you ready now?" His hands were on his hips as he glared at her.

"Yes. I'm all set," she chortled. Her hands were on her midriff as she continued staring at the boy. He nodded and put her legs by his sides, his hip inches away from her virginity.

'I don't have a lot of semen left, but I'll do it anyway,' Howard thought. He also contemplated about doing a distinct routine, something just for her. He fell onto his knees and grasped her thighs with his hands, licking her legs with his tongue.

"Ah!" Mamiko moaned. Her toes twitched as the boy's tongue flicked her thighs, legs, and pussy. Her face was cherry red as she groaned with each wet touch of his presence. He then slid his tongue through her clit, making sure that she was slick enough. During all that, he was still reasoning of what to do next, not wanting to just penetrate her so soon. "Licking feels…Good…" The girl puffed, the room feeling like it was rapidly increasing in temperature.

'This is like the dream! Except…I'm the dog…' Howard sighed. He paused and opened his mouth, suckling on her clit as she loudly groaned. He then pulled away, standing up between her trembling legs. "Want me to stick it in now?" He was swiftly running out of fresh ideas, and the ejaculation was close as well.

"Y…Yeah," Mamiko responded. Howard placed the pinnacle of his shaft onto her pussy, rubbing it as his right hand eased it upwards and downwards across her clit. The girl moaned again and again, pre-cum trickling down her thighs. He then slammed his member into her genitalia, the girl yelping from the sudden penetration.

'I've done this so many times. How can I make this different?' Howard contemplated. He also didn't have long before the dorm room assistants would come by and kick any males out of the lodgings. His hip bucked, sliding his shaft in and out, causing Mamiko to moan in sync with each shove. 'I think I have something that we could try out.' The vibrator was still on the other bed beside the controller as he clenched his teeth. "Mamiko…Get on your stomach…" He removed his member and panted, already exhausted.

"What?" Mamiko asked. He sluggishly walked over to the other bed, placing the toys into his hands as he heard her roll over. As he pivoted, the girl was on her stomach, her face directly into the bed cover. Howard stood between her legs, tossing the controller to the floor, and squeezing the vibrator with his right hand. He then thrashed the vibrator into her anal hole, the girl squeaking. "Howard!"

"It's a new idea of mine. I hope you like it." With that, he shoved his member into her pussy again, the girl loudly grunting. He humped, bucked, slammed, shoved, thrashed, and swayed his member in and out of her genitalia, watching as the vibrator remained between her butt cheeks. Mamiko felt the discomfort change into pleasure, moaning as Howard's shaft rammed in and out of her body.

"I think I'm coming!" Mamiko hollered. The double penetration was overwhelming as her hands firmly gripped the bed sheet. Howard sensed his shaft hardening, the ejaculation about to pop. His hands held onto her hips, his member deeply going in and out, almost reaching her sensitive spot. Her body was bouncing as he moved briskly, feeling her walls suck on his presence. The vibrator was gradually slipping outwards as he ignored it.

"I'm coming…Too…" Howard grunted. 'Just a little more!' He envisioned himself as the dog, slamming his shaft into her petite body as she moaned in delight. His member was fully engulfed by her pussy, piercing her walls as she groaned. Mamiko felt nauseated as the room seemed like it was alternating, the orgasm triggered by his pinnacle rasping her tense blemish. Howard then held his bulky member inside her pussy, grunting and arching his back.

'Come on!' Howard wailed. The ejaculation broke, shooting steaming sticky semen into her pussy. Mamiko whined as tears strolled down her cheeks, the amount of semen rapidly increasing. He then exhaled, concluding before normal. He removed his shaft, falling onto the floor, and breathing heavily.

"Thanks for…The Birthday present," Mamiko stammered between breaths. "You better get going." Howard felt dizzy as he went for the door, wishing that he could rest as his body sluggishly moved.

"You're welcome," he retorted while looking back for a brief moment.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Prom Part 1

Chapter Four: Prom Part 1

It had been a few weeks since the incident at Mamiko's house. Howard had called several times, hoping that she was okay, and she was.

They were both at Howard's house, getting ready for a dire night at the high school. It was the events know as prom, when the students dress up formally, and go on dates with one another. Mamiko was in a long light blue dress, the bottom of it like a flower with layers and glitter. The top had two string straps, holding the dress up over her shoulders. Her arms were covered with white gloves, a silver necklace around her neck.

"So Howard," Mamiko began. She was sitting on Howard's bed, watching as the boy was tying a sapphire tie around his neck over his white shirt. His tuxedo was blue as well, matching the school uniform colors. His hair was slick back, revealing his cinnamon eyebrows. "Did you ever find a date?"

"No," he retorted. "It doesn't really matter. I plan on meeting whoever is available." He was finished dressing and held his right hand out, assisting in getting Mamiko off the bed. She hopped and stood on the floor.

"Good plan. Same for me, too," Mamiko explained. "We better hurry. It starts in ten minutes." They sauntered out of Howard's room, the boy locking the dorm room door behind him with a flaxen key. They walked outside into the cold; Mamiko putting an aqua tinted Shaw around her arms and neck. The school doors were wide open, the sound of loud stereo music banging from inside.

"What time is this over?" Howard wondered aloud.

"11:00," she responded. They reached the front door, showing the two male students their tickets. "Why? Are you planning on doing something 'perverted'?" Her voice deepened with the final word of her sentence, hoping that only Howard heeded it.

"Possibly. Or I might go home early and sleep," he said. They reached the gym, The wooden floors engulfed with dozens of other students. The boys were in tuxedos and the girls in long dresses. The DJ was in the right hand corner behind a desk, his ears covered with a headset.

"Well see you later!" Mamiko squeaked. She ran off, leaving Howard isolated by the double doors. He glanced around, studying the decorations. The ceiling, walls, and doorway contained Christmas lights and streamers with the colors of dark and light blue. Most of the girls were with other men, dancing across the slippery floor.

'I guess now is the time to look for a date,' Howard thought. 'Heh. Maybe a thought or two to get me in the mood.' He leaned against the tiled wall, imploring for something to happen, either it be a girl, or a deviating daydream. The dancers continued, partying with energy and rhythm. He suddenly thought of tentacles and bulging clothes.

'That might work,' he smirked. The fantasy proceeded with a blond girl in her scarlet dress.

Long, thick, and purple tentacles crawled across the floor, slipping up the girl's dress and forming lumps across the fabric. The girl screams, feeling the creature wrap around her legs. Bulges form around her hips, exposing the tentacles around her panties, attempting to penetrate her pussy. Several tentacles grasp her ankles and wrists, pinning her to the dance floor.

"Help!" A tentacle instantly muffles her plea. She's alone as she struggles, the tip of the tentacle rubbing against her pussy. A damp spot increases in size, showing that the girl relishes the unearthly rape. A tentacle slips into her panties, the girl groaning. It begins rubbing her cunt and then penetrates it, the female shrieking. The number of tentacles grows briskly, her dress unable to hold the creature any longer as it shreds.

"Howard," a voice interrupted. The boy snapped out of the daze and gazed ahead to see a girl with crimson hair and silver eyes. Her dress was yellow with short sleeves and white on top. "Are you okay? Your face is completely red."

"Huh?" Howard was still overwhelmed by the daydream, his pants bulging from his erecting member. He was shocked to see the girl, wondering if he was continuing to reverie. "Yeah I'm fine. Why are you over here?"

"To come invite you over of course," Amber smirked. "I am a member of the club that created our prom, so it sort of is required for me to encourage everyone to participate." She then frowned as the music continued to blare from behind her, almost like a thought was tormenting her. "Want to dance with me, Howard?"

"Uh sure." His right puffy hand was grasped by hers, the two of them standing on the dance floor across from one another. "One question though: Do you have a date?"

"Actually, no." The two of them were dancing, flinging their arms and legs in random places.

'Oh good,' Howard sighed. 'Now I just need her to fall for it. I'm already in the mood, so it's up to her now. Plus she's on the leadership committee, so that makes it a huge surplus in my notebook.' "How about I be your date then?" The girl smiled.

"Yeah. That's fine by me," Amber muttered over the music. A song was done as Howard began panting, exhausted from moving and attempting to match with the beat. Amber kept going like the dance was just a warm up to her.

'I better hurry and ask before I fall asleep,' Howard thought, biting his lower lip. 'Maybe one more song and then she'll want to take a break, too.' The songs swapped, as the rhythm became gradual and sluggish. 'Yes! A slow song!' Amber immediately placed her hands onto his arms, unable to reach his broad shoulders. She was inches away from his body, the heat between them rapidly increasing.

'She better not feel 'it.' She's so close!' the boy panicked. Amber's red dress was covering his shoes, as she didn't seem to notice. Many other couples were dancing closely, swaying back and forth to the music. A few minutes had gone by as Amber opened her mouth.

"Howard, can we go outside? I need some fresh air," she interrupted.

"Sure." Howard nodded his head, watching as the girl walked forward and through the double door exit. He pursued after her while quickly running out of breath. She stood in the hallway, her gesture almost like she was imploring for something. "What…Is it?" The boy stammered, leaning against the chilled tiled wall. She was about fifty feet away from the gym doors.

"I want to tell you the real reason why I came to you," Amber explained. She glanced around, spotting a couple on the other end of the hallway. "Come on. I know a better place for us to talk." She grabbed his right hand again, tugging his body to the theater arts section of the building.

"Whoa." Howard looked around at the area as they dashed by. They passed through a keyboard room, which contained many desks with electronic keyboards and cushioned chairs. The walls were wooden with postures of music. She opened up a wooden door as they got inside.

The room was small and diminutive compared to the previous area. The carpet was purple with white walls. Inside was a light on the ceiling, and a large recording machine towards the northern wall.

"Sometimes people come in here and practice music," Amber explained. "It's also the perfect place if you want to be alone." Howard was feeling nauseated and trembling.

"It's nice," he responded. 'I don't know what to do. Is it really right to have sex here? She could tell the principal if I did.'

"Heh. Now I can tell you the truth without anyone hearing us," Amber grinned. Her body was inches away, her eyes gazing upward into his. "Rumor has it that you rape girls, Howard. Several girls have already reported being pregnant and ended up dropping from school. I'm guessing that you were isolated at the gym to pick a girl from the crowd. Am I wrong?" Howard's face felt hot and stingy.

'How…How did she know?!' Howard gasped.

"From your expression, it seems like I'm correct," the girl beamed.

"N…No. More like I'm surprised that someone would accuse me of that," Howard lied.

"That's a shame," Amber sighed. "I really wanted to have sex during my most important night." Her arms were folded as her eyes continued to study the boy. Howard felt awkward.

'No one's ever asked for sex before,' he contemplated. 'Should I do it, or is she tricking me?' His bodily parts were erecting, eager for her warm body to touch his and release tension. "Why did you think that it was me?"

"Some girls told me that it was a huge boy with black eyes, the only big boy in school," she said. "If it's not you, then we can go back to the dance. I apologize for that cruel remark."

"If it is me though, what were you planning on doing?" he added.

"Having sex of course," the girl chortled. "So…Is it you or not?" Her right hand fell onto his left arm, her eyes gazing into his.

_End of Chapter Four_


	5. Prom Part 2

Chapter Five: Prom Part 2

"…It's me," Howard exhaled. He lowered his eyes to the floor, expecting her to change her mind, call the police, and expel him from school. A moment passed by as she then spoke up.

"Do you need a release?" Amber inquired. Her left hand cupped the bulge in his pants, causing it to immediately harden. Howard responded with a grunt and a nod of his head.

"Yeah. But a girl's never done this before," Howard told her. "Do you even know what you're talking about?" His last word turned into a moan, her hand squeezing his firm shaft.

"Oral, right? Then teasing," she chuckled. "Don't worry. I've been learning about this."

"From who?" Howard wondered aloud. He was pinned to the eastern wall, the girl sitting between his legs, and the bottom of her dress encircling her.

"The Internet. Now relax. If you're tense, then this won't work," Amber sneered. Howard exhaled and then patiently waited for Amber to touch him. It wasn't long before he heeded a zipping noise, the girl's petite hands removing his pants from his thick legs. He was also wearing pale boxers as she pulled those down to the floor. "My my. It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Is that bad?" Howard cringed. The breeze of the room drifted across his legs, causing him to shiver.

"No. That's perfect," she smiled. It wasn't long until she heard a moan, her right hand cupping his firm balls. "You sure are sensitive." Her hand shifted and then wrapped around his shaft, another groan from the boy's mouth. "You've been holding back for too long. This release will certainly feel relieving."

"T…Thanks," Howard stammered, grunting mid sentence. Her hand slid up and down, her thumb rubbing against the pinnacle of his shaft. Each gesture of the female's hand caused a groan or a moan, each sound louder than the previous one. 'This room better be soundproof. I can't stop lamenting.'

"Mmmm." Amber inched closer, sticking her mouth over the pinnacle of his manhood, then shoving it between her lips. Howard puffed; his face completely beat red with sweat and pleasure. The girl's tongue flicked against his member, her mouth slipping up and down, his volume rapidly increasing. She paused. "Your sounds are teasing me." With that, she continued suckling and bucking her head.

Howard was too overwhelmed to respond, sensing the ejaculation roaring in his hips. He didn't want to release his seed into her so soon, but her oral conduct felt soothing.

"Are you going to come?" Amber interrogated with a raised eyebrow. His member was a dark tint of peach, signaling that if she had taken another lick, she would have had a mouth full of semen.

"Y…Yeah," Howard admitted. "You can…Keep going…If you…Want." He felt out of breath, like he had run a mile and reached his limit.

"It's my turn anyway. You've been taunted for long enough. Well, before you do anything to me, I have a request," the girl blushed.

"Say it." Howard's member was so stiff that he felt uneasy and vulnerable.

"Could you…Lick me under my dress?" Amber asked. Her hands were clasped in her lap as she stood up, her eyes glimmering from the dim light.

"Sure. But will I fit? And why do you want it done that way?" the boy inquired. She was already leaning against the opposite wall, holding the bottom of her dress with her sticky hands.

"You'll fit," she giggled. "I also get turned on when I can't see anything but a huge lump in my clothes. I hope that you don't mind."

"I understand." Howard immediately fell to the floor, lifting his body upward into her crimson dress. He couldn't see anything but a white crunchy fabric obverse of the red silky attire. Her legs were slim and damp with a mix of sweat and pre-cum. He spotted her underwear, the pink fabric moist and tightly fitting around her hips.

"Okay, here I go," Howard announced from beneath her dress. She couldn't see anything from above, except for a large circular lump between her legs. She felt her panties be removed and tugged to the floor, exposing her teased pussy. Amber then loudly moaned, Howard's mouth sucking on her clit.

"Ah!" The girl slammed her right hand onto his head, her body trembling from the fresh indulgence. Howard continued, pressing his tongue onto her skin, licking her thighs, hips, and pussy. His hands were grasped onto her legs, attempting to hold him up from collapsing. He then slid his tongue into her pussy, pushing it in and out, each flick in sync with a groan.

'She's so wet!' Howard thought. He could taste the salty pre-cum trickling from her genitalia, informing him that she was eager for the intercourse.

"Howard-Kun…" Amber wailed as her body trembled with discomfort and sensuality. Howard considered his name, possibly as a sign that she would come if he didn't intermit. He pulled away, lowering his body, and then scrambled out from beneath her dress. The girl paused; imploring for something as Howard stood up.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"We need a table," she uttered. "I want you to do it while I'm lying down." Howard glanced around the room, no windows or furniture provided. "I'll be right back." She opened the door and exited, opening it a few minutes later. In her hands was a short wooden table with no metal. "I found it in the keyboard room. It's the right size." The door shut with a bang as she shoved the table against the wall, the length of it about the size of her head to her hips. "There."

"What's with that?" Howard sneered, bewildered by the girl leaning over the edge of the structure. Her hands were gripping the opposite side of the table, her legs dangling onto the floor.

"I think doing it on the floor will be too uncomfortable, and I'll fall if we stand up, so this will definitely allow us to do it correctly," Amber explained. "Now, lift up my dress, and do it." Howard gasped, remembering that they weren't at his house, or anywhere that they could be at for an unlimited amount of time.

His watch showed 10:17, forty-three minutes until the prom was over, and everyone had to evacuate the building before security checked for stranglers. He pondered to himself for a moment, hoping that the two of them could come before time was up. He also wanted to go back to the gym around 10:50 and pick up Mamiko to return home.

"All right. Let's hurry." Howard stood between her legs, throwing the puffy dress onto her back, and exposing her legs. Her shoes had fallen off a while back as they lay in the northern corner away from them. Pre-cum continued dripping down Amber's legs, revealing that she was, of course, teased enough to do the final step.

'This isn't rape since she likes it, so I can go all out, I think. Well, for her I will since that's what she wants. She might also be the girl that I've been looking for all these years, someone that actually likes me for who I am, and is also willing to do sex whenever I ask her to.' He smirked at the last thought, spreading her legs apart with his bare hands.

"Don't hold back," Amber snapped. The time was already 10:20 as Howard leaned forward, his right hand grasping his member as he took aim. The girl's chest was flat against the table's surface, her dress covering part of her hair. The boy rubbed the pinnacle of his member against her pussy, causing a moan from the girl.

"Yes…That feels…Good…" Amber groaned. He then shoved it into her pussy, a jolt of discomfort coursing through her walls as she wailed. His hands gripped her hips, his own legs close together for support. His hips bucked, humped, and shoved, his shaft sliding in and out of her pussy. Each thrust caused her to moan, Howard's member hardening as her walls suckled on his presence. It wasn't long until he was increasing in momentum, slamming his shaft into her genitalia. His balls were firm and swaying in sync with her bouncing body. She held onto the table tightly, the pain sluggishly turning into pleasure.

'His member feels bigger than before,' she thought. His shaft was reaching all the way in and out of her pussy, almost reaching her sensitive spot. Each thrash was building up the orgasm and ejaculation, the both of them moaning at identical paces. Howard glanced at his watch, 10:31 P.M. in digital numbers.

"Are you coming?" he interrupted.

"Yeah! Just a little more! Go as hard as you can!" Amber hollered. He was slamming, humping, bucking, thrusting, and shoving at a brisk pace, ramming his member into the girl's maidenhood with no regrets. He could feel his shaft's pinnacle reaching further and further, the student's sounds rapidly increasing in volume. His own manhood was hardening, the ejaculation about to pop.

"Yes! Almost there, Howard-Kun!" Amber shrieked. The boy continued ramming, 10:39 P.M. on his watch. He then grasped her butt cheeks, holding her close. "I'm coming!" His shaft had penetrated her receptive wall, triggering the orgasm as she wailed. Howard then held his member insider her pussy, grunting, as it was his turn to come.

"I hope you like this," Howard laughed. With one final slam of his shaft, the ejaculation burst, engulfing her pussy with steaming semen. She arched her back, groaning as his member was all the way inside her pussy, the amount of semen rapidly increasing. 10:43 P.M. was on his watch, a whole minute of ejaculating passing, his shaft like a hose filling a hole with water.

He felt the flow stop, removing his member from her pussy. They were both panting, exhausted from the intercourse.

"About…Five minutes until the dance is…Over," Howard stammered. A puddle of semen was below Amber's feet as she stood up. She faced him, the bottom of her dress falling onto the floor.

"Thanks so much, Howard-Kun," she smiled. The girl wrapped her arms around the boy, embracing him in a hug. She then wrapped her right hand around his member, causing him to grunt. "Do you have more?"

"Not really," Howard retorted.

"Then I'll make you come again," she razzed. "Can you do it in my hole? Please? It's teased from what you did to my pussy." Howard felt nauseated and dizzy, uneasy that time was briskly slipping.

"What good will that do?" Howard asked. "We have to go back to the gym before security arrives."

"Oh come on. I know you have a little bit left. Why hold it in for the next girl when you can do it now?" Amber wondered. Her hand was sliding up and down, causing his shaft to erect.

"This better not take long," he admitted. She beamed and stood up, leaning over the table once more.

"Just do it with your finger then," Amber ordered. Howard had his legs rubbing against hers, throwing back the dress like before. He gazed at his watch, three more minutes to go before he would return to the gym. He stuck his right index finger forward, shoving it into her anal hole. Amber responded with a moan, gripping the edge of the table furiously.

"That feels great!" Amber wailed. Her cheeks were red again, sweat trickling down her face. He slipped his finger in and out, his shaft building up more semen from below.

'I don't really have time to stick it back in,' Howard thought. 'Or the energy. I might as well save it for when I get home.' There was a minute left, Amber moaning and groaning, as she didn't want the masturbating to end.

"Hurry and come inside my hole," Amber barked. Howard wasn't sure of what to do. His time was up and he was still in the same room, not like how he had planned the day before. "If you put my dress over you while you do it, then we can leave right away." Howard sighed, sensing that he had no choice but to give in.

He leaned forward, sliding the dress over his head, then positioning his manhood as he shoved it into her hole. With a loud yelp, Amber slammed her hands against the table; her body bouncing as the boy rammed his member in and out.

Howard humped and bucked, unsure of what would happen if he were to continue. He usually could only come once, unless he had more than one "wet" dream. The shortage of time was also holding him back, even if he were to run to the gym, he probably couldn't make it for the closing ceremony.

"I'm going to…Come again," Amber grunted. She sensed another orgasm about to occur, her anal hole suckling onto his manhood as it went deeper and further with each slam of his hips. She ignored the time and continued moaning, enjoying the anal intercourse. Howard thrashed firmly, causing the girl to groan as cum fell onto the table from her pussy. Howard then ejaculated with a diminutive amount of semen engulfing her hole.

"Can we go now?" Howard begged. He immediately removed himself, grabbing his pants and boxers as he put them on over his damp skin. Amber slipped her feet into her shoes, opening the door as he pursued after her.

"Yeah." With that, she grasped his right hand, the two of them scurrying through the hallways and into the gym. The DJ had just announced the prom king and queen, the couple dancing their final steps on the dance floor. 10:58 was on Howard's watch as he sighed. "Thanks again, Howard." Amber wrapped her arm around his left wrist.

"You're welcome." She walked off, releasing her grip as he gazed towards her.

"Let's not do that again. I wouldn't want either one of us getting into trouble," she explained. The points of her shoes were facing towards him. "Well, take care."

"Yeah." The girl disappeared into the crowd, Mamiko standing by Howard's side.

"So…How did it go?" she asked.

"Good, but she doesn't want to talk to me again," Howard sighed. "The perfect girl, but she used me, just to have sex during her prom night."

"You'll find someone eventually," Mamiko added. Howard paused, biting his lower lip.

"You're right. Let's go home." They departed from the gym, the music and noise dying down from behind.

_End of Chapter Five_


	6. Holding Back

Chapter Six: Holding Back

Howard was sitting at his desk, the room completely dim, except for the lamp beside his head. His right hand was skimming through his journal, sometimes adding in or scratching out information.

'I'm up to about a hundred names,' Howard chortled. 'Man, I am a pervert.' He was upset that he was still at the same dorm room after an entire year, and still hadn't found a girl that loved him back. He was also repeating some classes since he would often fall asleep and get detention. 'Maybe Mamiko can help me.' He turned to his computer, opening up his instant messaging program as he began typing to Mamiko.

Howard: _Hey Mamiko._

Mamiko: _Hello Howard. Are you having trouble sleeping?_

Howard: _No. I'm thinking about what you told me._

Mamiko: _Which was?_

Howard typed quickly; his face blushed with embarrassment.

Howard: _I think being a pervert is what is preventing me from finding the right girl._

Mamiko: _Heh. I see. Try holding back for a few days, you know, with mating, and then see how you feel. I have to go now. My roommates are back._

Howard: _Bye._

Howard stared at the screen for a few minutes, and then contemplated to himself.

'Hold back? Is that even possible?' He glanced at his bed and then at the journal. 'It's worth a try.' He shut off his lamp and headed into the bathroom, arranging himself for bed. He opened the restroom door a few minutes later, and slipped beneath his bed covers, hoping that Mamiko's idea would actually help.

The next day

Howard was going to 7th period, opening up his locker as Mamiko stood by his right.

"So…How's it going so far?" she asked. Howard slammed his locker door shut, holding a thick sapphire book with his left hand.

"I think I'm just lucky today. I didn't have a wet dream to convince me," he retorted. "And there's not many girls left to pick from."

"I'm glad to hear that," she giggled. "Well several more hours and then it's been a full day since you've started."

"Is this going to hurt at all?" he inquired, the two of them sauntering towards the next class.

"What do you mean?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. A crimson book was in her arms as she glanced up into his eyes.

"Like if I pop or something. I hear that it's bad to not do anything if you're teased," Howard explained.

"You'll be fine. If I've done it, then so can you," she added. "Just keep yourself busy with other activities." Howard didn't believe her comments, knowing that eventually he wouldn't be able to hold back the sensual urges.

"All right. I'll try." He kicked a rolled up piece of paper with his left shoe, gazing at the floor in dismay.

The next day

Howard tossed and turned, then sat up in his bed. It was 6:26 A.M., a half-hour before he would be getting dressed for school. It was a Tuesday, no perverted conduct since Sunday night.

'Ugh. I think that was the worst night ever,' he thought. After around 3:00 A.M., he lost count of how many "wet" dreams he had, the temptation stronger with each reverie. He felt nauseated and warm from his heavy bed covers, sensing his member bulging through his boxers. 'Now how am I going to get through today?'

He remembered from his dreams: dogs, slugs, tentacles, and more creatures, some human as well. Each girl had a blurry face and various hair colors. He got out of bed, attempting to not touch the lump between his legs. 'This is going to be a long day.'

1:22 P.M.

Howard was sitting at his desk, a few minutes before math would begin. Mamiko was to his right gazing at her book. She glanced up and then opened her mouth.

"Hey Howard. You've been especially quiet today. Is something wrong?" she asked. Howard turned to her, his face cherry red.

"Hold on." He opened up his spiral notebook and wrote something down with his pen, ripped it out, and then tossed it onto her desk.

I've been holding back like you told me to. I had tons of 'wet' dreams last night, so I wouldn't be surprised if I popped.

Mamiko snorted as she looked up from the note. "So one thought and you might blow? Well if you get through tomorrow, then that will be a record!" Howard grunted, folding his arms, wondering if he would even make it through the next class.

8:09 P.M.

Howard was panting, sitting on his bed as he glared at his erected member. He was still wearing his uniform, hoping that the tight attire would prevent him from masturbating.

'I hope Mamiko is happy. One more perverted thought and I might blow,' he grunted. 'She doesn't know what I'm going through.' He stood up from the bed and went to his dresser, opening the top drawer as he removed his crimson boxers. 'Maybe if I go to bed early, I won't do anything frisky.' He sauntered into the bathroom and rolled his eyes in dismay.

4:18 A.M.

Howard was tossing and turning, his bed covers falling off the mattress. He suddenly awoke, gazing at the ceiling. The room was dismal from the nighttime atmosphere as he sensed his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

'Ugh. I just had more wet dreams…' Howard moaned. He rolled onto his right side, mumbling as he sensed his member bulging through his attire. 'Maybe just a few more hours, and then I can stop resisting it.' He shut his eyes, hoping that he would immediately fall to sleep.

9:09 A.M.

Howard impatiently sat at his school desk, overlooking the professor at the front of the room. He had several minutes of English left as he continued glaring at the clock. Mamiko was furiously jotting down notes in her spiral notebook, not heeding the frisky teenager.

"Now, let's turn to page 107," the teacher announced. "Lenoko, you can begin." The blond haired girl stood up, her scarlet eyes glancing through the text as she read aloud. Howard's eyes pursued after the voice, gazing at the female student.

"Don't even think about it," Mamiko whispered with a snap. She watched as Howard's expression changed from grimacing to a wide smirk.

"Too late," Howard retorted with a laugh. His face was beat red; the room almost like it was increasing in temperature. The perverted dreams were reflected through his mind, the boy unable to detain himself any longer. He began daydreaming as he continued studying the girl.

Lenoko was sauntering down a sidewalk, the sky clear with no cloud in sight. She was alone on the Town Street as she skipped while singing a tune. She paused, heeding the gentle meow from the emerald bushes to her right.

"_Hello?" Lenoko inquired. Her crimson school uniform matched her eyes, exposing her pale leggings as she squatted. A pale kitten bounced onto the sidewalk, its sapphire feline eyes watching the human's movements. "Oh! What a cute kitty!" The girl held out her right hand, hoping that the cat would come closer._

_The animal stuck its head forward, sniffing at the student's fingertips. It noticed that the girl wasn't wearing any panties, licking its lips with its pink tongue. It dove forward, sliding beneath Lenoko's skirt. The girl wailed._

"_No! Stop Kitty!" Lenoko ordered. She fell onto her knees, hearing the licking sounds from below. Her cheeks were salmon pink as she held in a moan. The cat was between her thighs, only its tail sticking out. The cat then stopped, backing out from the skirt, and then sat atop of Lenoko's lap. "You're such a strange cat."_

_Just as she was about to wrap her hands around the feline, thin tentacles sprung from its tail. The cat hissed as the girl's wrists, ankles, and mouth were seized by the new elements. Lenoko struggled, her screams muffled by the object in her mouth. A few tentacles went beneath her skirt, the uncanny rape engaging._

Howard opened his eyes, the bell sounding from the hallway. Most of the students had already left. He implored for Lenoko, the female still at her desk.

'Dejavu,' Howard thought to himself.

"Well, how many days have you not been doing anything perverted?" Mamiko interrupted. She was standing over his desk, blocking his view of the target.

"It's been three days. Three super long difficult days," he razzed. "I think it's been long enough, don't you?" Mamiko put her right hand onto her forehead and sighed.

"Yeah whatever. Just don't overdo it," she warned. The ally grabbed her backpack and departed from the back of the room. Howard sluggishly got up from his seat, watching as Lenoko went through the door into the hallway.

'Drat! I was too slow,' he whined. He scurried into the hallway, not a sign of the blond anywhere. He felt heavier than usual, the disappointment enveloping him. He then went to his next class, thinking about Lenoko and the dream. Third and fourth period passed as well, Howard going into the cafeteria with his lunch.

"Hey Howard," Mamiko smiled. She was sitting at the table closest to the door. There were several other tables as Howard overlooked them. He took the spot to the girl's left, slumping onto the petite chair. "So…I'm guessing that you found your next victim." Howard uneasily nodded.

"Lenoko…She walked out before I could ask her," he replied. He opened his brown bag, tossing the wrapped ham sandwich onto the table.

"I'm just glad that you took my advice," the friend beamed. "And I guess if you don't see Lenoko today, then you'll make it through a full three days."

"Heh. I don't think I'll be doing this for much longer," Howard grinned. He was gazing through the doorway, watching as Lenoko went through the restroom door. Mamiko then gasped.

"Are you sure you want to do it with her?" Mamiko added. "She's sort of popular, er, well known in the school."

"Whatever. Just go in there and ask her to go on a date with me," Howard barked. Mamiko made a face, then stood up.

"All right. Let me guess…7 P.M. at your dorm?" she suggested.

"Yeah. Just hurry…" Howard begged. He watched as Mamiko walked across the hallway, dodging a few football players. She went into the girl's room, disappearing from the boy's view.

Mamiko bit her lower lip, ignoring the girls by the pale sinks. The entire bathroom was a shade of pink with frigid tiles. The floor was checkerboard with a smooth surface. She went closer towards the crimson stalls, hoping that no one was observing her. Lenoko came out from the furthest stall, heading for the available sink by the mirror.

"Um Lenoko," Mamiko began. The girl turned to her.

"Yes?" Her red eyes seemed piercing. "What is it?"

"There's a boy named Howard…In our English class…" Mamiko stuttered. The blond was leaning against the sink as she listened. "He wants to go on a date with you."

"He can't ask me himself?" Lenoko inquired.

"Well he did want to ask you at the end of class, but you already left. He's in the cafeteria if you want to talk to him about it," she replied. The girl pivoted, washing her hands with soap and water, then drying them off with a cinnamon paper towel. She tossed the used item into the dismal trashcan, then opened her mouth.

"I'll speak with him. Show me where he is, please," Lenoko said. Mamiko opened the bathroom door, heading across the hallway, and back into the cafeteria. Howard was still there, blushing as the girl came closer. "Is this Howard?" She pointed at the rotund student.

"Yeah." Howard got up from his seat.

"Hello Lenoko," he greeted. He was across from Lenoko, gazing at her long hair.

"A date, huh?" she repeated. "When and where?"

"My dorm. 7:00 P.M. tonight," Howard explained. "Wear whatever you'd like."

"All right. How come you want to go out with me?" the girl wondered aloud.

"I think…You're really pretty," the boy stammered. "You're an excellent reader, too." She paused, then opened her mouth.

"I'll be there, Howard," Lenoko agreed. "I just need to be back at my dorm at 10 P.M." She walked off with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Mamiko," Howard nodded.

"Yeah…" she frowned. 'Lenoko doesn't know that she has a three-day frisky boy to deal with.'

End of Chapter Six


	7. Release

Chapter Seven: Release

8:02 P.M.

Lenoko was laughing, sitting at the wooden chair as Howard got up from his seat. They were in his dorm kitchen eating pizza. The girl was wearing her school uniform, unsure of what else to be in.

"Thanks for the meal," Lenoko said.

"Not a problem," Howard responded. 'I think it's almost time.'

"What do we do now?" she asked. She also stood up, waiting for the boy to reply.

"Uh…Why don't we head into my room? I have a present for you," he lied. He sauntered through the kitchen door, turning on the lamp beside his bed. Lenoko glanced around the room, studying the boy's resting-place.

"Your dorm room is neat," Lenoko complimented. "I expected it to be…Different."

"I like keeping my room organized. It makes me feel comfortable," he answered. "Now…How about I give you your gift?" Howard felt uneasy, the cat-like tentacle monster going through his thoughts. He wanted to skip the teasing and go straight for the goal. But Lenoko seemed like a lass that wouldn't fancy that.

"On your bed?" she mentioned. "I don't see it."

"That's because it's a different kind of a present," he explained. Howard sensed his shaft erecting, hardening in his tight pants. He unzipped his attire, watching as the girl pivoted.

"What are you doing?" she sneered. Her face became pink as she heeded the pale exposed boxers. Howard tossed his pants to the floor, smirking to himself.

"I told you. This is a unique gift," he grinned. 'Three days worth of semen to be exact.' "Now, lie down, and let's begin."

"Howard…Are you…Raping me?" Lenoko bellowed. Her tone had changed from bold to timid, her eyes glimmering with betrayal. He removed his boxers, placing them atop of his pants.

"Something like that," he nodded. "How do you feel about this?" He pointed at his bulging member, the girl's eyes widening in shock.

"Um, I don't think this is a good idea," Lenoko suggested. "That's not what I came here for. You're a great kid, but you can't just trick girls like this."

"It's too late," he razzed. "If you don't agree, then I'll force you into it." The girl continued staring at the manhood, her pussy trickling with pre-cum.

'His member is so big. I wonder if it will even fit,' she thought. "All right. I'll do it." She lay across his bed, her legs dangling off the edge of it. The boy stood between her widened thighs, licking his lips. He tugged her underwear to the floor, grabbing both of her legs with his hands.

"Here I come." Howard began flicking his tongue, licking her legs, thighs, and pussy. The girl moaned, her cheeks red with embarrassment. He sensed the pre-cum as he smirked. 'She likes it, but she doesn't want to admit it.' He remembered the cat licking her, sliding his tongue through her clit and out.

"Ah!" Lenoko groaned. Her legs were trembling, her body overwhelmed from the pleasure.Howard had enough, sensing the ejaculation between his legs.

"Get on your stomach," he barked. The girl nodded, rolling over onto her chest. Howard grabbed Lenoko's legs again, this time spreading them out with his palms. He then put his right hand forward, shoving his right index finger into her pussy. Lenoko moaned, feeling the finger slip in and out, causing more pre-cum.

"Howard-Kun…" Lenoko groaned. He did that a few more times, then stopped as he removed his finger.

"I hope you're ready. This might hurt," he warned. "Now, get on the floor." The girl listened, getting on all fours across his carpet. She raised her butt, sensing the boy's hip right behind it. 'This is going quicker than I expected.' Howard felt like his member was a rock, the manhood firm and hard.

"Oh…" Lenoko whispered. She began gripping the floor with her hands, hoping to endure the intercourse. Howard grasped his shaft with his right hand, pressing the pinnacle of it against her pussy. The girl moaned and groaned, then shrieked, his member penetrating her genitalia. "Ow!" She felt a jolt of discomfort engulfing her as she clenched her teeth.

"Man, you're tight," Howard complained. He then shoved his member in and out, gently bucking his hips. Lenoko sensed her pussy eager for the shaft to go in further, the orgasm quickly building up. Howard held her stomach, her butt cheeks rubbing against his hip.

'It feels wonderful…' Lenoko thought, the pain altering into pleasure. It wasn't long before Howard began thrusting, their bodies bouncing in sync with each shove. The shaft was widening her walls, readying her system for the finale. Howard heeded her moans, each one increasing in volume.

'I can't really see what I'm doing,' he contemplated. 'Her skirt is covering it all.' He ignored the attire on the girl and humped, shoved, thrashed with his member deeper with each insert. He was moving briskly, ramming his shaft into Lenoko as she moaned. Her pussy was suckling his hardened manhood as her pre-cum engulfed it.

"Howard-Kun…" Lenoko groaned. "Don't…Stop…" The boy heeded her plea. He then slammed his shaft into her pussy, swiftly and deeply penetrating her. Lenoko sensed his shaft about to reach her sensitive spot, which would release the orgasm. She puffed as she arched her back; her hands formed into fists on the floor. "I'm coming!"

"So am I…" Howard moaned. His member was all the way in, the entire shaft slipping in and out of her pussy. Lenoko loudly moaned, the orgasm occurring. Cum enveloped the pinnacle of Howard's shaft, informing him that she had indeed came. He then slammed his shaft into her pussy, holding it inside as he grunted. His hands were on her butt cheeks, holding his hip forward as his member began ejaculating.

"Oh!" Lenoko moaned, feeling the steaming semen rapidly fill up her pussy. She started flailing; hoping that Howard would stop. "There's so much!" Howard didn't pay attention, releasing three days worth of semen into her, as he felt relieved. Her hip began to bulge, the amount of his seed too much for her to hold. He finally stopped, sensing that there was about to be a puddle of his sticky substance on the floor.

He pulled his shaft out of her maidenhood, listening as Lenoko wailed, and the semen flowed onto the floor. She fell to the floor, panting like she had just run a mile. Howard heavily breathed as well; watching as Lenoko stood up, tears in her eyes.

'What have I done?' Howard thought.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Howard's Family

Chapter Eight: Howard's Family

It had been a week since the experience with Lenoko. Howard felt ashamed, attempting to apologize to her constantly until she forgave him. He was sitting at his dorm room desk, his head in his arms as he sighed. He then heard the phone ring, the boy running to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Howard," his mother answered. "How are you doing?"

"Um fine," he replied. 'Why is my mom calling me?'

"We want you to come home this weekend. Is that all right?" she continued.

'Home…I haven't been there for a while,' Howard thought. He leaned against the wall, realizing that his weekend was free. "Yeah that's cool."

"We'll pick you up around 8 A.M. Saturday morning," the mother said. "See you then! I love you, Howard!"

"I love you too, Mom," he uttered. He hung up the phone, a puzzled look on his face. 'If I'm going home, how am I supposed to do my weekend dailies?' He went back into his room, grasping his suitcase from beneath his bed, and threw it onto the mattress. 'I'm going to need to bring a few extra things.' He began packing as the Thursday morning sun began to rise.

Saturday, 8:42 A.M.

Howard had been in the car for a half-hour, sitting beside his little sister. She also had brown hair, but her eyes were the color blue. She was ten-years-old and bouncing beneath the tight black seatbelt across her chest.

"Howard! I can't wait to play lots of games with you!" she teetered. The leather seats were tan with smooth surfaces. His parents were in the front seats, his father driving the green vehicle. It was a small car, only fitting four people. They reached his house, the trees casting shadows across the driveway.

"We're here," his father announced. Howard immediately undid his seatbelt, opening the car door as he jumped out. His white T-Shirt and blue jeans were comfortable as he went towards the trunk. His sister followed him, pulling at his pants.

"Big Brother, we're here!" she smiled. His father unlocked the trunk with a silver key, allowing the boy to grab his suitcase and bag before his parents did.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Howard wondered. His house was crimson with bricks, the door and shades emerald. The roof was black with small tiles. A sidewalk with flowers led up to the front step.

"We were planning on going to a restaurant tonight, then a picnic tomorrow," she explained.

'Well at least I have time to be alone,' Howard smirked. His mother unlocked the front door, exposing the interior of the house. The cinnamon railings went up to the next floor. The wooden flooring was smooth and stretched across the living room. A few violet couches were encircling a coffee table in the other room. The kitchen floor had white tiles with pink flowers.

"You can unpack while we make some lunch," his father said. Howard scurried upwards, heading for his old room. The door was open, allowing him into the sapphire area. The walls were blue and white streaks. His bed went along the Western Wall, sitting next to the window. A pale dresser and desk were by the opposite wall. His carpet was soft with tan colors.

'Finally,' Howard thought, tossing his suitcase and crimson bag onto his azure bed. His closet door was closed, sitting beside his bedroom door. 'Maybe I can masturbate now before lunch, and maybe again before dinner.' A smirk went across the boy's face, the perverted thoughts overwhelming him. He shut his bedroom door and then opened his bag, unzipping the side compartment full of his private items.

'Let's see…My magazine and journal,' he contemplated, pulling the items onto the bed. He then slouched onto the floor, his back against the bed, and his face opposite from the high window. He unzipped his pants with his right hand, the other opening up the magazine. It contained pictures and drawings of his dreams. His hand burrowed beneath his boxers, wrapping around his shaft, and causing him to groan.

'Oh yeah! That feels great!' The manhood erected, hardening as his hand firmly squeezed and cupped it. He glanced at a few tentacle pictures, then some of other specimen raping female characters. His face was hot as he spread out his legs. His left hand then pulled down his attire, allowing him to rub his balls. He continued moaning, sensing the ejaculation building up.

Just as he opened his mouth, the bedroom door opened.

"Big Brother?" a voice squeaked. Howard gasped, his heart throbbing in his chest.

'No! She better not see me like this!' He tossed his book beneath his bed, putting his clothes back over his skin. He stood up as she sat on the bed.

"What'cha doing?" she asked. Her pink T-Shirt and pants contrasted her white socks.

"N…Nothing," he stammered. "Why are you here, Lena?"

"It's time for lunch," she retorted. "Mom and Dad asked me to come get you." She slid off the bed, heading for the opened door. Howard sighed.

"I'll be right there." The sibling disappeared as he put his hand on his right cheek. 'This is going to be a difficult weekend.'

7:18 P.M.

Howard was sitting beside Lena, and across from his parents. They were at a pizza restaurant, eating the various pieces of pizza. The walls were emerald with red designs. The lamps looked stained glass with yellow and orange. The window was beside Howard's right, the nighttime sky peering through.

"We're so glad that you're home," Howard's mom said. "How is school going?"

"Um fine," Howard uttered. 'Man. I wish I were back at the dorm. I don't have an annoying little sister there to interrupt my fun time.' Howard was disappointed that he wasn't having much personal time, but he also greatly missed his family. "It's almost the end of the semester."

"So you're studying, right?" his father added.

"Yeah…Kind of…" the boy lied. He took a bite of another cheese pizza slice, hoping that no one else would interrogate him about school.

"I wish Howard could stay home all week," Lena giggled. She was beside her mother and across from her father, who was next to Howard.

"He can't Dear. He has school in two days," the mother retorted. "Well Howard, are you at least coming home for the summer?" Howard firmly swallowed.

'Hm. I haven't thought about that at all,' he contemplated. 'I was hoping to stay at the dorm and continue looking for dates. But on the contrary, if I do find a girl before then, I might have to show her to them. Ugh. It's not exactly planned out yet.' "I'm not sure. It depends on my grades and how many more credits I need before Senior Year."

"I see. You don't have to come home all summer if you don't want to," his father explained. Howard took the last bite of the food on his plate, his stomach almost like a balloon about to burst. "Well, are we ready to leave?"

"Yeah!" Lena whined.

'Finally,' Howard thought.

Sunday morning, 12 Noon

Howard was sitting on his bed, gazing at his bedroom door and other items scattered across the walls and floors.

'Just a few more hours until I go back to school,' Howard sighed. 'I'll have to admit. I will miss Mom's cooking, and spending time with Lena and Dad. School's okay, but there's no one there that's like my family. Well, except for Mamiko, but she's a friend.' His elbows were on his thighs as he held up his head with the palms of his hands.

'But this is where it all started…' he continued. 'The goal of finding the perfect girl, and the perverted me.' He remembered being on his laptop as he was imploring for a picture of a girl for one of his school projects. He then found Hentai and had a "wet" dream that night. 'I loved that feeling…The freshness and totally being a Newbie at it all.'

Howard glanced at his desk, which didn't have his laptop anymore since the item was at school. He also remembered downloading various inappropriate movies and watching them at night while his family was asleep. It was a secret that he had been holding onto and keeping away from his family for a reason. 'If they found out, they would shun me for sure.'

The boy slid off the bed, sauntered towards the closet, and opened the door. He grabbed his school bag and suitcase, then went back over to the bed. 'It's strange how one picture could do so much damage. Heh, oh well.' He opened both items up, beginning the packing for the ride back to his lonely dorm.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. The One

Chapter Nine: The One

Howard had returned to school, saying good-bye to his family, and leaving them once again. He hadn't seen them for a few days as he sauntered to English Class, continuing his usual schedule. Just as he swung his right arm, he heard a crash towards his right.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late again!" a girl squeaked. He turned to see a female student with blond hair and blue eyes gaping over her fallen books. Her crimson uniform seemed a bit larger of a size than normal. She bent forward, reaching for the closest object with great difficulty.

"Here. Let me help," Howard offered. He squatted and picked up the various pieces of paper, the spiral notebook, and then the Math book.

"Thank-you!" she beamed. They both stood up, their eyes meeting. "My name is Lemon. What's yours?"

"Howard," he mumbled. 'This girl seems different. She's not so skinny as the rest of the girls. How come I haven't seen her before?'

"I just transferred here, so I'm really nervous," Lemon explained. "Can you show me where the English room is?"

"That's where I'm heading," Howard uttered. 'She's pretty. Maybe she'll go out on a date with me. Too bad I'm not frisky. I might be later though.'

"All right. I'll follow you there then," she nodded. They walked forward through the hallway, dodging the incoming students.

"Hey Lemon. I know we just met, but um…" Howard began. "Do you want…To go out with me?"

"A date?" Lemon repeated. "I haven't had one in a long time. I'll definitely do it." Her eyes were glimmering as she held her Math book close to her robust chest. "Where and what time?"

"How about your pick?" Howard suggested.

"Well I don't know my way around town very well. It might be better if you choose a place," Lemon answered.

"How about my dorm? 6:00 P.M.?" the boy asked.

"That sounds great. I'll be there," she smiled.

6:53 P.M.

"Wow. This school is so different than my previous one," Lemon chortled. They had finished eating some crackers with ham, cheese, and pepperoni with soda. The girl was wearing a scarlet long dress with petite sleeves.

"Yeah. Ours is pretty dull," Howard replied. "Lemon…Do you…Like me?" His face turned red. He felt the sensual conversation perk his member, causing it to erect.

"Of course." The girl had her hands on her lap as she giggled.

"I mean like love me…" he continued. He paused, anxiously biting his lower lip.

"To tell the truth, I do," Lemon whispered. "I haven't met a guy like you before."

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" he inquired. He stood up with his hands by his sides.

"Yeah. That would be awesome," she smiled. "I've never had one before."

"Me neither," Howard uttered. "Say, what do you think about sex?"

"I've never done it before, but to do it with you would be amazing," Lemon smirked. "The bed, right?" She got off from her chair and placed her right hand onto the wooden kitchen table.

"Of course, Lemon-Chan," Howard agreed. Lemon shifted close to him, pecking him on the lips as she blushed. Her arms wrapped around him, embracing him into a hug.

"Mmm…Tasty," Lemon teased. She kissed again, sensing his hardening shaft between her legs. "Let's go to the bed before you do anything hasty." She pulled away, sauntering into the bedroom as she stood beside the structure. Howard pursued after her, standing obverse of the girl.

"What would you like, Lemon?" Howard inquired. He watched as she fell onto her knees, unzipping his pants as the bulge was exposed.

"Oh, you know what I want," she cooed. "But first, let's loosen you up before you blow." She pulled his pants to the floor and then his boxers with her hands. The female then wrapped her right hand around his shaft, squeezing it as the boy moaned. "I've been practicing for this. I hope you don't mind."

"It's…Fine…" Howard stammered between grunts. Her other hand was cupping his balls. She then shoved the pinnacle of his member into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Howard leaned back, gripping the edge of the bed with his hands. His back was towards the structure, the girl between his legs. She continued licking, suckling his manhood with her wet mouth as he groaned.

"Lemon-Chan…" he moaned. The girl was moving briskly, sensing the ejaculation building up with each new sound from the male. She stopped, removing herself from his body.

"Is it my turn now?" she winked.

"Yeah." Howard watched as Lemon immediately lay across the bed, her legs dangling off the edge of it. She spread her legs apart as the dress covered her virginity. Howard stood between her legs, squatting, placing the skirt over his head, then grabbing her thighs. He began licking, flicking her sensitive spots with his tongue as she moaned. Her cheeks were red as she quivered with pre-cum.

"You're an excellent teaser," she complimented. Howard then tugged her underwear to the floor, continuing with the vulnerable genitalia. The girl groaned, Howard's mouth suckling on her pussy, his tongue slipping in and out of her cunt. "I'm ready…" Howard heeded her plea, sluggishly pulling out from beneath her attire, and then standing up.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Lemon puffed. Howard threw her dress back, which then covered her stomach and chest. He eased his shaft into her pussy, not wanting to harm the girl. "Oh! That feels good!" She felt the member inch deeper with each shove, his hips increasing in acceleration after each hump.

Howard grasped her thighs, ramming his shaft into her genitalia as she moaned. They both sensed the orgasm and ejaculation, eager for the intercourse to continue. Lemon was unable to speak, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Howard grunted, feeling the girl's pussy suckle on his presence, almost like her warm hands were squeezing his member.

The boy slammed, rammed, thrashed, shoved, and humped, his shaft fully inside, then out, and then back in again. Lemon sensed her susceptible spot, the member inching closer, with just one touch to trigger the orgasm. Howard felt the ejaculation harden his shaft, the boy loudly groaning.

"I'm going to come!" Lemon yelled. "Just a little bit more, Howard-Kun." Her hands were above her head, her eye shut with sweat trickling down her face. "Oh!" Howard rammed a few more times, then felt cum engulf his pussy. He then held his member inside, his hip touching her butt cheeks as he moaned.

He felt his shaft start to ejaculate, steaming semen enveloping Lemon's pussy. She moaned as the sticky substance filled her genitalia. He then panted, the intercourse complete. Lemon opened her eyes, smiling as Howard removed his shaft.

"Thank-you, Howard-Kun," she beamed. "Your nickname is Howard the Humper…Since you 'hump' so well."

"Anything for you, Lemon-Chan," he responded. He then got onto the bed, lying beside the girl. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lemon repeated.

The End


End file.
